Mech Crusaders: Provenance (5.3)
Mech Crusaders: Provenance was the third major update since the new update release schedule was introduced. Its updates included two new major features (Quad mechs and Mech construction) and a modification of drazil wars. Originally it was also meant to include a new out of game lay-out and new mech icons and graphical tweaks, but those ended up rescheduled for introduction on a later date. Quad Mechs Aimed at both high and low-level players, Quads are a way to get your extra Mechs currently just sitting in your Garage to serve a useful function, either by augmenting a Main mech or combining with others of your Garaged mechs. Creating a Quad is completely free and reversible, so you can mix and match and change your strategy at any time. The available quad-types will start at 4, unlocked through a new Quest Chapter, with another 4 who's details will be published so people can plan ahead, but that will not be unlocked until the next Chapter. In the future, more Quad-types will be designed and unlocked through the quest chapters! Initially, players will only be able to have one Quad at a time. Mech Construction Level 55 Commanders and higher can now build their own mechs to their specifications. Saving time on applying defence circuits and adding new strategic options and power, the new Mech Construction system lets players add interesting new additions to their squad. These mechs give players higher caps and bonuses to skills that they can choose to trade in for higher bonuses in other skills or to add Resistance, Armor Erosion or Double Damage Chance. With 34 new Commander Skills based around this system, top-end players now have some real choices to make on where to spend their Command Points! Drazil Wars The gap between high level and low level commanders in Drazil Wars has long been a frustration for lower levels, and players often reject battles as they have no chance of winning. This gap comes from two places - Minerals invested over a longer time from higher levels and also from the passive targeting circuits. These passive targeting circuits is where we're making a change - instead of players starting with 30 and getting 2 per level, players will be getting 1 per level and starting with 50. This will mean a drop in Targeting Circuits for those over level 20, but it's one that is affecting everyone and combined with the other changes to Drazil Wars should make the area much more fun! Another reason people reject challenges is because there are basically no rewards for winning defensively. You get some drazil-minerals and some of yours get invested quicker, but that's it. Starting with 5.3, players will be able to earn Energy from winning defensively, up to 50% of that earned from an Offensive Drazil challenge against the same player. Idling and letting auto-actions complete the challenge, however, will reduce the potential reward. Finally for Drazils, the interface at present is a bit clunky, and requires leaving what you're doing elsewhere in the game and waiting around for players to respond (or resorting to loading multiple tabs). While we'll be keeping the old interface available, Drazil Battles will by default use a new 'overlay' system, where they unobtrusively are accessible from the side of the main page, and overlay what you're doing instead of interrupting it. More brevity in the text and the (optional) use of images makes this view more streamlined and hopefully more fun to compete actively, rather than playing against engineers and rejecting challenges. Also, some back-end database changes are improving the efficiency of drazil battle loading times or storage requirements of old battle-logs. Category:Updates